Kusari
by Sweet Sakura Curls
Summary: Urameshi Yusuke has become a problem, and he is thrown into a Makai prison. He undergoes many changes, physical and psycological. Can he and his friends overcome what happened? HorrorActionAdventureRomanceSupernatural. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue: Inbo

Kusari  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Prologue:   
  
"I want you to make sure that you totally incapacitate him. However, you cannot kill him. Use these," Here the speaker laid  
  
two round manacle-like things on the table in front of him  
  
"These are powerful enough to stop even double his known highest power level. You will probably have to knock him out, might  
  
I suggest a drug? Also, you should impersonate somebody close to him, perhaps the kitsune or the fire apparition."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You will, of course, be totally pardoned if you succeed in your mission."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The original speaker's voice darkened,  
  
"Leave my office. I want that boy here and in chains by tomorrow."  
  
"Sir!" The yokai bowed deeply and left the office.   
  
The man in the chair sighed deeply.   
  
"Urameshi Yusuke. You have become obsolete. It's time you were locked up, out of my way. I can't have you interfering with my  
  
plans…you've become to well known in the spirit world…"  
  
Koenma sighed, he would have to find an explanation for Yusuke's disappearance…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Well, I know that was really short. The next chapters will be longer. Kusari means chains for anyone who cares. Also IMPORTANT POLL!!!!! I need help deciding if this should be a cross-over or not. If it is one, it'll be Inuyasha. So take a pick! Review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Haiboku

Kusari  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Chapter 1: Haiboku  
  
"Yusuke, get the phone!" Atsuko's slurred voice rang though the apartment.  
  
"Hai, Okaa-san." Yusuke begrudgingly grabbed the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
"It's Kurama, could you mind meeting me at the park? Koenma contacted me with a new mission."  
  
"What does that toddler want now?"  
  
"I'll go into more detail when you get here."  
  
"Sure. See ya."  
  
Yusuke tossed the phone back onto the cradle and yelled back to his mother.  
  
"Okaa-san, I'm going out." Then he grabbed his shoes and left without waiting for a response, knowing she was too drunk to give one.   
  
During the walk, he grumbled about Koenma always giving them stupid missions. He was so involved with his grumbling that he failed to notice the shadow behind him, or the way every ningen on the street unconsciously backed away.   
  
As he entered the park, he looked up to see that there was no sign of anybody. Shrugging it off, he walked towards the rose garden. Just as Kurama came into view. A sweet scent drifted up to his nose. Inhaling deeply, Yusuke began to feel dizzy. He stumbled a few steps into the garden, and feel onto the ground, just catching the surprised look on Kurama's face, then the black blur that was Hiei and another blur that was whatever attacked him.  
  
**Kurama   
  
Kurama waited in the rose garden for Yusuke, figuring he would be late. When he heard the sound of shuffling footsteps, he looked up in surprise, not expecting to see anyone as the park was deserted.   
  
Yusuke was standing that the entrance to the garden, and when he took at step forward, it was sloppy and akward. He stood up quickly, sensing an evil presence behind his friend. As he ran forward, Yusuke fell unconscious on the ground and a small black yokai appeared behind him.   
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." Kurama looked to his side, where the noise had come from and started in shock as he saw the fire apparition beside him.  
  
"That thing is an imposter."  
  
"What do you want?" Kurama asked, trying to inch forward toward Yusuke's prone body.  
  
"I am to deliver you your next instructions. You are to forget about the boy Urameshi. He no longer works for the Rekai."  
  
"What has Yusuke done?"  
  
"Done? Ha! The boy has betrayed the Rekai to the King of the yokai. Koenma-sama has sentenced him to life imprisonment."  
  
"There must be some sort of misunderstanding. Yusuke doesn't even know that there is a King of Yokai. Even if he did, he would never betray us. What proof do we have that you are working for Koenma?"  
  
Kurama continued talking as Hiei rushed toward Yusuke in a blur of black nearly to fast to be seen. Even quicker then the Koori me (a/n: is that right?), the yokai who attacked Yusuke pulled a vial out of his pocket. As the fumes drifted into the air, the yokai laughed.  
  
"And here Koenma-sama thought you'd be reasonable and go with us. I knew that your pathetic attachment to this ningen would keep you against him. Oh well, you all will spend the rest of your life in chains."  
  
Kurama tried to run, but found that his feet were stuck fast to the ground. He turned to Hiei and found his friend having similar problems. He quickly pulled a rose and transformed his rose whip. However, just as the rose became a whip, a horrible pain ripped through Kurama's body, causing him to drop the whip on the floor, where it returned to being a rose.  
  
As he joined Yusuke in unconsciousness on the ground, Kurama heard the cackling of the yokai who looked so much like Hiei, and felt a sinking of his heart   
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Authors Note: Ok, just to explain a bit, the yokai who attacked Yusuke and them looks like Hiei. The reason for this will be revealed later. This story will not be a crossover. It will just be Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you, Yusuke Urameshi, for voting!  
  
Haiboku: To fall, to be defeated  
  
Yusuke Urameshi: Thanks again for voting! You were the only person to do so. Sorry you don't like cliff hangers, I love them. Most of my chapter's end with them. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Review and tell me what you think.   
  
KitsuneFerryGurl: Thanks for reviewing! You were the first reviewer of this story! Hope you liked the chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2: Jiyu

Kusari   
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yusuke slowly woke up to find himself lying on a hard floor near a wall. He opened his eyes cautiously and to his surprise   
  
saw that he was in Koenma's office. The Demi-god himself was sitting at the desk in his teenage form, watching Yusuke with   
  
slitted eyes.   
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, you are being charged with betraying the Rekai and consorting with the Yokai King. The sentence is life   
  
imprisonment."   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't betray anyone and what the hell is the Yokai King?"  
  
"You will be transported to prison in five minutes. You will not be released for any reason until you die." Koenma's eyes   
  
were hard and glittered with a fanatical light. "You are released from your position as Rekai Tentai and your spirit energy  
  
will be locked inside you body as well as your spirit beast [Puu]."  
  
"Toddler what the fuck are you talking about? If this is some kind of sick joke I'm warning you…"  
  
"You have become an obstacle Yusuke. I see no reason to let you say around."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me then?"  
  
Yusuke was surprised to see a slight, nervous, change in Koenma's eyes, but it was quickly covered up.  
  
"There is no reason to let you loose in the Rekai."  
  
"You can't kill me, can you? You don't want me to do something…something I can do only when dead…." Yusuke was thinking as   
  
fast as he could, he wasn't as intelligent as Kurama, but he wasn't dumb either.   
  
"Be silent! A criminal like you has no right to speak in the presence of a god." Koenma grinned madly,  
  
"And you'll be please to know that your friends stood by you. They stood by you all the way to prison. Your time is up. Good  
  
bye Yusuke. And the boy disappeared out of the office followed by the evil sound of Koenma's laughter.   
  
When Yusuke reappeared, he found himself in a dirty, dank, dungeon. He prepared himself to fight his way out again when a   
  
burst of incredible pain shot through his body. When the pain let up, Yusuke spun to find a hideous demon staring back at  
  
him. Half snake, half man, the demon was disgusting and held the source of Yusuke's pain. An electric cattle prod. Yusuke   
  
because to back up, only to find himself surrounded by similar reptilian demons. As one they attacked and Yusuke found   
  
himself overwhelmed and fell into darkness.   
  
**  
  
As Yusuke pulled himself from a deep darkness, he felt as through his body weighted three times what it normally did. When he  
  
finally managed to open his eyes, he saw why. Both of his wrists had huge spirit manacles over them. Much more powerful ones  
  
then the ones Genkai had once used on him. Both of the spirit manicals had plain iron manacles attacked to them, which where  
  
attatched to heavy balls and chained to the wall. He was trapped.   
  
To Be Continued….  
  
Author's Note: This was a horribly short chapter, I know. I'm really really sorry. However,I should have the next chapter up in the next few days, with luck. It will skip up five years. I don't know how old Yusuke normally is, but for the sake of this story he is fifteen. Hope you enjoyed.   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Kaiser Bakura- Thanks for your compliments! It's nice to know somebody likes my story.   
  
LdyofGryffindor- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Scyrogerl64- Really, there's no need to swear at me. If you don't like the story, don't read it. 


	4. Chapter 3: Nigeru

Kusari   
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Both of his wrists had huge spirit manacles over them. Much more powerful ones then the ones Genkai had once used on him. Both of the spirit maniacal had plain iron manacles attacked to them, which where attached to heavy balls and chained to the wall. He was trapped.   
  
***Five Years Later***  
  
Botan flew silently down the halls of the abominable prison when she had finally learned Yusuke was being held. It had taken a lot of work to avoid detection and though Hiei was helping to block her mind, Botan could sense the misery of the inmate here.  
  
For hours she had to fly through the awful place. She could hear screams of prisoners being tortured. She hoped Yusuke had managed to get off with minimal punishment, but knew that this was not likely to be the case. If anything, Yusuke had probably been hurt worse than any other had. She didn't yet know the whole story of why Yusuke was here, but she knew that something had happened to Koenma, the normally bossy but kind toddler had changed…he now stayed in his teenage form and brooded most of the time with a strange unhappy and almost insane hatred on his face. He scared Botan.  
  
When she reached the cell where he was being held Botan felt around for an aura to see if he was in the room. He wasn't. There was no aura whatsoever. She slipped into the tiny cell and saw, to her surprise, the remains of what had to be hundreds of pounds in chains. Suddenly, a hand slipped over her mouth, while another covered her eyes. The hands were rough and calloused, as well as slightly misshapen. The chest she was being held against was male and hard as stone.   
  
"What are you doing in here, death? You don't collect in here." The voice was raspy and gruff whether from disuse or screaming she couldn't tell. It was deep, and if not raspy could have been beautiful. She mumbled into the hand frantically, panicking. She couldn't be caught, not now! She had to find Yusuke.   
  
Hiei's voice shot across her mind. "His thoughts are closed to me. Even the Jagan cannot pry into them. I cannot help." Botan's struggle only increased, but the man who held her captive was strong. She couldn't even get him to loosen his grip.   
  
"Would you stop that? I'm not going to turn you in. I wouldn't leave anyone here. We're leaving." Botan stopped struggling. She would not escape. She would have to try to find Yusuke. She felt like crying in frustration.   
  
The man began to run, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until there was only wind around her, she couldn't even feel the pain of the prisoners. Then a shout rang out, they had been detected. One of the hands jerked away from her eyes and she saw flash and then the guards were just dead bodies. Everywhere they ran became a ground of death. Both prisoners and guards alike died. Finally they were out of the prison and far away, in a grassy field of the Makai.  
  
"Now tell me death, why were you in the prison?"  
  
Botan broke down then. Tears oozed from her eyes and she sobbed into the man's hand.  
  
"My friend-…He's in there…five years….Not his fault! Koenma….Yusuke…" She could no longer pass words between the tears and cried for a good ten minutes, standing trapped in the escaped prisoners arms.   
  
"What would you have done with your friend?"  
  
"We have a house…Me and some other friends."  
  
"Take me there." Botan's eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it. I know you can teleport."  
  
"Fine." Botan sighed. Hiei was not going to like this. Kurama wouldn't either, though his reaction had less potential to be…damaging.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama are there? I must speak with them."  
  
"How- Wh- Did you?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Do you know they've been in prison?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They just got out last year and six months ago respectively."  
  
"Hiei first?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Take me. Now."  
  
Botan nodded and then they were in the kitchen of a house, the man's grip on her hadn't changed.   
  
She heard a gasp. Drat. Kurama must have been in the kitchen. Suddenly a cold voice cut through the room as well. Oh. Well that was different. Hiei was there as well.  
  
"Put her down."  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
"No."   
  
"Oh? I could kill your friend here. Yes, I could kill death."  
  
There was silence.   
  
"Fine. Put her down."  
  
"No. I want assurance you won't attack me. I would have to kill you."  
  
There was an even longer silence, Botan could tell that Kurama was probably trying to convince Hiei.  
  
"Fine. You have my word. He won't attack you either. I want you assurance."  
  
"You have it. I didn't make my way all the way here to kill you."  
  
"Let her go."  
  
Botan was release and ran to stand next to Hiei before turning to face the stranger. He was around 5'6 and obviously Japanese. His eyes were a hard brown. They had obviously seen far more then they should in their young life. And young he was. The man didn't look like he was over thirty, though he could well be as much as ten years younger. His face had a long scar running down the right cheek, it was red and twisted from his eyebrow, around his eye and just touched his chin. He was dressed only in a dirty, torn pair of black pants. His chest was wrapped scars, for all that it was rock hard and his stomach was emaciated . His arms were well muscled and as scarred as his chest and probably his back. He had long raven black hair that twirled around his stomach. It had white streaks in it.   
  
The man stood silently for a moment, as though not sure where to start.  
  
"It is good to see you all again. I wasn't sure you would survive. Although you look a little worse for wear."  
  
Indeed they did. Botan had changed the least, though she seemed to have aged a bit, and her whole attitude was less cheery. Hiei had many scar crossing his body, and his left leg was gone, replaced by a 'donation' from some other demon. Kurama was a mess though. His throat was horribly scarred and from what the man had seen, his tongue had been ripped out. His long red hair was gone as well. Now there was just around four inched of hair growing on his scalp.   
  
"I don't know who you are. Why do you know us?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me Hiei? No? I suppose not. Kurama seems to have figured it out through."  
  
Indeed, Kurama was gesturing frantically, his green eyes perked up slightly in excitement.   
  
Hiei turned swiftly to his friend and received the information from his mind.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Hehe, how many of you guessed? Everyone? I dunno, I suppose it was really obvious...oh well. Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was slightly difficult to write, but this scene was one of the first things I thought of when I decided to write this story. Next chapter: Talking, Healing, and god knows what else! Stay turned! Review!  
  
Thanks to   
  
Kaiser Bakura: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter! Review!  
  
Oracle- Glad you found it interesting. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Review! 


	5. Chapter 4: Itsuka

Kusari  
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Chapter 4: Itsuka  
  
"I don't know who you are. Why do you know us?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me Hiei? No? I suppose not. Kurama seems to have figured it out through."  
  
Indeed, Kurama was gesturing frantically, his green eyes perked up slightly in excitement.   
  
Hiei turned swiftly to his friend and received the information from his mind.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
**  
  
"Hello Hiei. Long time no see." Yusuke chuckled, and it was a horrifying sound. Botan flinched away from the noise while Kurama looked pained and Hiei simply ignored it.   
  
"You've changed, detective. Gotten in touch with your inner demon?"  
  
"As you can see, I have." They laughed, a symphony of pain and sadism, dark humor lacing the airy kitchen.   
  
  
  
"What class?"  
  
"S, of course."  
  
"Of course." Hiei nodded his approvable and sat down.  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kurama, his eyes saddening,  
  
"My friend, what did they do to you?" His voice was soft and full of regret.   
  
"They ripped out his tongue, then his vocal cords. He tried to talk his way out of prison. He didn't understand what was happening. Koenma ordered it done. Couldn't have a well-known demon and well-liked human trying to tell others what was going on."  
  
"And you? Did you try to kill something?"  
  
"They didn't want me to escape, I was too fast, they removed the means for me to run."  
  
"How does the new leg fit?"  
  
"It smells like a prison." Hiei and Yusuke chuckled again, sharing a new sense of humor that they had gained to survive the years of imprisonment.  
  
Botan looked between them nervously before speaking.  
  
"Yusuke, how did you manage to take off all those chains? Why don't you have a life-force? What happened to your spirit energy? What do you mean about getting in touch with your inner demon?"  
  
"One question at a time, Botan." He paused a moment, trying to sort through his thoughts.  
  
"I grew stronger. That is how I escaped the chains. You would be hurt by my spirit energy and life-force if you could feel if, so I've blocked it. I am an S-class demon. A lord of the Makai through my grandfather."  
  
Hiei nodded in understanding and Botan frowned a bit before shrugging it off and flopping into a chair.   
  
"So what now? You're all out of prison, but Koenma isn't going to stop looking for you." "I'm going to go back to Tokyo. Nobody could recognize me anymore. I'll go to school, get a degree. He'll never find me."  
  
"Kurama wants to come too."  
  
Yusuke thought about this,  
  
"They are counting on us fighting. They believe that you two blame me for getting you thrown in prison. They don't expect us to be together. That would work. I'll see about getting an apartment or something. I have some money." Suddenly he turned and looked a Kurama.  
  
"When was the last time you saw your mother?"  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei,   
  
"He hasn't seen his mother since the day we were put in jail."  
  
"I see. Do you want to see her again. It might be good for you, however, there is the risk that they are watching your house."   
  
Kurama thought about it.  
  
"The fox wants to go. His mind is saying no, but his heart is screaming that he wants to see his mother again. You'd better take him or he won't get better."  
  
"Alright. And Kurama, there's no need to go through Hiei to talk, I too can read thoughts."  
  
This surprised all of the people in the room, even Hiei.  
  
"How did you get that power?"  
  
"It developed." Yusuke practically growled, Hiei's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.   
  
"Kurama, we will go tomorrow, at around noon. Does that work for you?"  
  
Kurama nodded, and Yusuke continued.  
  
"I need to pick up a few things. I'll also get us an apartment. Kurama, do you understand English? How about you Hiei?"  
  
Kurama nodded again, and Hiei grunted affirmatively.   
  
"Our cover story is that we lived in the United States of America for five years. We were in a major car accident in which our parents were all killed in. We don't like to talk about it." He paused, looking down at himself, "Kurama, I'll need to borrow some clothes until I can get myself some. They'll be a bit to short, but it's only for a few hours."  
  
Kurama shrugged and stood up, motioning for Yusuke to follow him, correctly assuming that they had finished with their planning. As they walked through the house that Botan had procured, Yusuke took it upon himself to memorize just where every door led, where every window and door lay. He did not want to be taken back to the prison. It had taken him all of the five years to build up the strength to escape, and if he was caught, Koenma would just add to the chains, increasing the power that was held in. Yusuke shuddered slightly, remembering the horror of his years in prison. Finally, Kurama stopped in front of a door, nodding slightly, he pushed it open and walked inside. Yusuke gapped at all of the plants that covered nearly every inch of the room.  
  
"So this is your room?"  
  
{Yes. Please do not touch the plants. Some of them are poisonous. Come over here, this is my wardrobe. I have several things are a too big for me.}  
  
He handed Yusuke a long Chinese tunic and a pair of leggings. Yusuke shrugged and slipped into the outfit. He was surprised when it fit perfectly. He looked into a mirror that Kurama had on the inside of his wardrobe and was again surprised to see that it looked relatively decent. The tunic was a dark blue with a high collar. The short sleeves showed his muscles and his scars, making him look tough. The leggings were loose and black, very comfortable and perfect for fighting in.   
  
"Well, I see why you where these so often, where can I get some?"  
  
{The little Boutique across from Macy's on Oak street. The name escapes me, but it has a charming café next to it.}  
  
Yusuke nodded, "You need anything?"  
  
{No.}   
  
"K then, Ja."  
  
Kurama just had time to notice that Yusuke's scar had faded to look old and white, far less noticeable then before and now contributing to Yusuke's tough, handsome look, when Yusuke's body shimmered, and the boy was gone.  
  
Yusuke reappeared in a dark alleyway, deep in the heart of Tokyo, not far from the small store where he would find his clothes. Cautiously, Yusuke peered around the corner of the alley, not wanting to run into anyone. He did not want to be remembered until he had made all of his new purchases and had started up his new life. There was no reason to ignite suspicion about he as close as he was to re-starting his life.   
  
As he saw that there was nobody near the mouth of the alley, Yusuke walked onto the sidewalk and blended into the crowds of Tokyo. When the passed the store Kurama had mentioned, Yusuke slipped inside and breathed the incense lit air. Sandalwood and Myrrh. A young woman walked up to him   
  
"Can I help you sir?" She asked, confidently meeting his eyes. Yusuke grinned at her.  
  
"Yes, I need a complete wardrobe, I would like clothes in the Chinese fighting style, if you still carry it."   
  
"We do, not many people come in to ask about that line though, so we store them in the back. Please follow me."   
  
Yusuke nodded slightly, and followed the saleswoman into the back, watching the shadows and corners, not wanting a well-meaning bounty hunter to try to capture him for the reward Yusuke was sure Koenma was frantically offering to anyone, demon or human, who managed to find him and bring him back into captivity.   
  
When they reached the back of the store, the young woman turned around.   
  
"What size do you wear?" Yusuke looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"I honestly have no idea." He didn't offer any explanation.  
  
"Alright, well, you look to be around a size seven, so let's try that on you." (a/n I have no idea what boy's sizes are, much less what boy's sizes are in Japan, so I'm just gestimating)  
  
She slid a deep blue tunic and black trousers at Yusuke and pushed him into a small curtained off room.   
  
"Go ahead, try them on. I promise not to peak."  
  
Yusuke laughed at this and began sliding out of his clothes and into the new ones.  
  
"Alright, they're on, now what?"  
  
"Well, come out, I need to see how they fit you."  
  
Yusuke pushed back the curtain and stepped into the dim light of the shop.  
  
"So what do you think? Does it fit?" Yusuke grinned at the young woman's shell-shocked expression.   
  
"Yes, I'd say it does. Go on, turn around for me. Let's see what you got."  
  
Yusuke smirked at her and spun, flexing his muscles to the best advantage.   
  
"Yes…you'll need similar in other colors…Hold on a moment."  
  
Yusuke waited until the woman returned with an armful of clothes.   
  
"I picked out several other colors I though would flatter you, as well as clothing in a few different styles, all well suited for fighting."  
  
"And why did you assume that I would be fighting in them?"  
  
"Because you asked for fighters clothes so I thought…"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I like tough looking and comfortable clothes, so fighters clothes and generally the best."  
  
"Good, now go try these on."  
  
She shoved the huge pile into Yusuke's arms and he staggered slightly under the weight of the articles of clothing, more then a little impressed that the slight girl was able to carry them with no problem.   
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? I want to see you in those clothes before I count to ten! Move it mister!"  
  
Chuckling at the cheerful orders of the salesgirl, Yusuke spent the next hour in the store, allowing the girl to make the majority of his decisions on what to purchase, and he ended up with far more then he had originally intended to buy, though the clothing was all in different styles and colors, for various occasions. When the bill was rung up, Yusuke paid the huge price for the clothes without a blink, causing the woman to no little surprise.  
  
"What, you're fit, good-looking, intelligent, young, AND rich? Are you gay?"   
  
"No, I'm not. But I have a friend who is, if you're interested in meeting him."  
  
"No, that's alright, just being a wit I suppose. You just threw me for a loop for a moment."  
  
"So…You were such a big help to me today, I was wondering if I could repay you by taking you out to lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"You're also daring, and sweet. What a catch. Sure, pick me up at one, that's my break. See you tomorrow Mr. Mysterious."   
  
"Of course, and if you're lucky, I'll even tell you my name."  
  
"I'll give you a cookie."  
  
"I want chocolate chip."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Bye then, until tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yusuke left the store, wearing a new outfit of black slacks and sleeveless black tunic dusted with gold that just touched his mid thigh and returned to the alleyway he had appeared in, only to vanish the bags. Grinning, he returned to the flow of humans in the streets, not yet finished with his tasks for the day.   
  
***  
  
When Yusuke returned to the small house Botan had obtained for them, the entire kitchen was filled with the things Yusuke had purchased. Moments had he arrived, Botan and Hiei were in the kitchen with him.   
  
"Where have you been?!" Botan cried, her voice bordering on hysterical.   
  
"Shopping, obtaining, getting us our new lives. No need to worry. Didn't you think I could handle myself?"  
  
"Oh course I did! But you never know what could have happened, I'm sure that Koenma has sent out scouts for you, there will be people all over the place trying to kill or capture you, and you just skip off for a walk in the park!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes grew big at the immense noise coming out of the normally cheerful grim reapers mouth. The she was so angry, Yusuke was sure he could see the anger waves coming off her.   
  
"Botan! Calm down. There is no way anybody from Koenma could recognize me. First off, Koenma hasn't seen me in five years, he won't know what I look like and so will be having the bounty hunters looking for a me of five years ago. Second, I cannot be found by any supernatural means because I have cut off my energy forces from detection. The only people who have seen me within the last five years who are still alive and standing here in this kitchen. There is no need to worry."  
  
It was then that Botan really got a good look at Yusuke.   
  
"Wow!"  
  
"What wow?"  
  
"You look different!"  
  
"Yes." Yusuke looked amused.  
  
Botan's eye twitched.  
  
"And what exactly did you do to yourself?"  
  
Yusuke smirked at the blue haired girl, and didn't answer for a few seconds, letting her stew for a while.  
  
"I got new clothes and a hair cut."  
  
Yusuke's hair had indeed been cut, now just reaching past his shoulders rather then sweeping his mid-back. The white streaks in his pitch black hair looked stunning, and there was an air of unfamiliarity around him.  
  
"Do not worry. It is a ki manipulation. I will teach you all how to do it so that Koenma cannot find you."  
  
Botan nodded and began to bubble cheerfully around the kitchen, shocking Yusuke to no end as he had managed to forget just how cheerful the grim reaper could be. He watched her in bemusement as she hopped around the kitchen, pulling things out of the cabinet. After watching her for ten minutes, he finally left the kitchen.   
  
Hiei, who had been standing silently in the doorway, blinked slightly as the packages in the kitchen disappeared, and followed Yusuke out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where have you been, detective?"  
  
"Here and There. Come on, we need to talk about our life. Kurama too."  
  
Hiei decided to stop being surprised when he noticed that Yusuke seemed to know his way around the house perfectly. When they reached the door to Kurama's room, Yusuke knocked softly.   
  
{Come in.} Kurama's voice shot through their heads, soft and calm, as if the boy had already known they were there.  
  
Opening the door, Yusuke entered gracefully, leaving Hiei to follow.   
  
"Alright, everything's set up. The three of us have a three bedroom apartment in the middle of Tokyo, where we have been living for the past year. we are about to start our first year of university and Tokyo University. Botan is also a student, however she is not living with us, she will stay here, we cannot always be seen together. We will meet on the campus, in a crowded area. Is this agreeable with the two of you?"  
  
"Hn. Do what you want."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you feel that way. Your major is psycology."  
  
Hiei glared at him.  
  
"Children's phsycology."  
  
The glare intensified.  
  
"Kurama, your major is Japanese History."  
  
Kurama nodded thoughtfully.  
  
{And what will you be majoring in?"  
  
"I-" He paused dramatically, "Will be majoring in English Education."  
  
Hiei snorted and Kurama looked amused.  
  
"What? You don't think I could do it? I'll have you know I speak flawless English."  
  
{Yes, of course Yusuke}   
  
"I do!"  
  
{I believe you.}  
  
Yusuke glared  
  
{No, really! I do!}  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Anyway, We need to get our stuff settled into the apartment tonight, because I have a date tomorrow."  
  
{What! When did this happen?!}  
  
Even Hiei reacted to that statement,   
  
"Who in their right mind would go out with YOU?"  
  
"Was that supposed to be an insult?"  
  
"Answer the question, detective."  
  
"A lovely young lady who works in the Boutique where I bought my clothes."  
  
{What is her name?}  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I hadn't thought even you were stupid enough not to get a girls name BEFORE you began courting her."  
  
"It never came up. She doesn't know my name either."  
  
{Yusuke, is there any chance she could be working for Koenma?}  
  
"No, I checked her. She doesn't know anything about the Spirit World, and it will remain that way."  
  
Kurama nodded again and lapsed into silence.  
  
"So, pack up everything you want! The apartment is fully furnished, so unless you have something you can't bear to part with, it stays. Kurama, seal up your plants, you can re-grow them at the apartment. Hiei, pack up whatever you have. We're leaving tonight."  
  
To Be Continue…  
  
Author's Note: I 'm sorry!!!! Gomen Nasai! I meant to have Kurama meet up with his mom this chapter. I really did. I also meant to add Kwabara, but the chapter was getting too long, seven pages, that's a record for this story! The next chapter will (most likely) have Yusuke's date, and Kurama meeting his mom.   
  
IMPORTANT!!!!! I have been asked to make this story an Inuyasha crossover! Right now the vote is tied at 1/1! Please vote! It will, for the most part, not be nessesary to be familiar with Inuyasha to understand the story as I will explain it a bit in the story. Please vote! This poll will only last for one chapter because the results will be evident in the next chapter. Thank you!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry that I can't thank you all, but I want to get this chapter up ASAP! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Vote! Review! 


	6. Chapter 5: Kazoku

Kusari Sweet Sakura Curls

Author's Note: Names are written in Japanese order, surnames first, given names last.

Chapter 5: Kazoku

Three hours later, everything was packed and ready to go. Hiei and Yusuke didn't have much (other then Yusuke's new packages), and Kurama just needed his clothes and plants. The apartment Yusuke had found was fully furnished so they only needed personal things.

Smiling grandly, Yusuke used his power to drop all of the packages (minus Kurama's plants) into the living room of the new apartment and then led his friends out the front door to walk to the building.

As they walked through the emptying streets of Tokyo, Yusuke surreptitiously watched the people who remained on the streets around them, feeling out their power, their danger. He watched from the shadows of tall buildings as prostitutes found their clients under streetlights, as two men with glittering black eyes conducted a deal under a black briefcase. A woman passed by with her friend, arguing over politics, all the while keeping a firm hand on a can of mace. None of them had a remarkable amount of power in them, nobody in near proximity did, but Yusuke watched them all the same.

(a/n ooh, that was waxing on poetic…)

As the sun was setting beneath the horizon, Yusuke stepped into the gates of a wealthy looking apartment complex.

Is this the place you've found for us? Kurama's mental voice was calm and curious, wanting to know how Yusuke had managed to find them this place.

"Yes." Yusuke didn't elaborate as he serenely looked up at the buildings. The outside walls were made of a type of white plaster and smooth rocks. The highest floor was only five stories up, and climbing roses reached halfway that height. Each apartment had a balcony and wide windows. There was a huge garden in the middle of the complex, though it couldn't be seen from where they were standing, as well as a pool and a gym. There were few people living here, as it was rather expensive, and the people who did insisted on their privacy being kept. It was the prefect place for them, as nobody would be able to confirm or deny the fact that they had been living there for a year.

Yusuke led them to the top floor of the complex and then past the faceless repetition of doors, to the last door in the hall. The apartment was a corner apartment, and one of the biggest in the complex. Nobody would be able to try to spy on them from two sides, and there wasn't the possibility of entrance from the windows, but the three demons would be able to escape with ease.

Pulling out the key to the door, Yusuke inserted it into the lock and pulled the door open. Kurama and Hiei stared intently into the apartment, gauging it as they walked in. The floors were covered in white shag carpet, aside form the kitchen white had tiles and gray counter tops.

There was a television and navy blue couch in the living room, as well as a cherry wood coffee table and side tables of the same color. Three doors led into identical rooms, each with a black metal twin bed covered in a gray blanket, a black side table, a desk and computer. Each room had closets of medium size, and while two shared a bathroom, one had it's own that also opened near the entrance of the apartment.

Hiei immediately grabbed the room nearest to the door, consequently the room with it's own bathroom. Yusuke shrugged and took the middle room, leaving Kurama with the end room, which had the best view of the garden.

After he had gotten settled into his room, Yusuke carefully began laying Rekai traps. If anyone with a with any amount of spirit energy that he did not know tried to walk through the door, they would instantly be attacked and…uncomfortably…detained until he found them.

Smiling grimly in satisfaction, Yusuke walked out of the room and into the living room, where he found Kurama waiting for him.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back before long."

Kurama nodded his understanding and flipped on the television, not bothering to respond telepathically, but Yusuke knew that the boy wanted him to be careful by the long look that Kurama had sent toward him before turning his attention away.

Nodding to himself as he stepped back out into the night, Yusuke passed along the humans, not one of them noticing that he was something unlike what they themselves were. Not one noticed that he was something other then human.

With a nearly feral smile, Yusuke trekked among the crowed streets of Tokyo, fighting with the human citizens of the city for space of the sidewalks, being careful not to bruise their sensitive flesh. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he needed to return to the streets of the city, he needed to feel the element of danger that the dark side of the city offered, he needed to pretend, if only for a little while, that none of this had ever happened, that he was still human.

How long he wandered among the streets he didn't know, but suddenly, he caught a smell that did not belong. Frowning, Yusuke turned down a small alleyway that was just big enough to house a dumpster, and grimaced when he caught sight of the fresh body of what had once been a young, beautiful human woman.

Sniffing around intently, Yusuke found evidence of a struggle. The smell of sex did not linger in the alleyway, which over-ruled the thought of a possible rape, and the body was not robbed, her credit cards and identification were still on the body.

Suddenly, a cry shot through the quiet of the alleyway. Yusuke spun around and saw a C class yokai dangling a human baby from his fingertips. Without pausing to think, Yusuke fired off a low level spirit gun. The yokai was fried instantly and Yusuke managed to catch the baby before it hit the ground. Cradling the baby, Yusuke at once came to a decision on what to do with it.

Kurama and Hiei were waiting for him when he walked into the house, some five hours after he had left it.

"Where have you been, detective?" Hiei lashed out at him.

"Just walking. I found the last part of our disguise. Meet Kana Kaida Urameshi, my daughter."

(a/n: I soooo wanted to leave off here, but I refrained.)

"Where the hell did you find that?"

"Don't speak so harshly of your niece. Her mother was killed and I looked into it, she has no living family. I simply changed the records to say that she is my daughter. Her mother was Koto Pallaton Ukezuka, as 25 year old waitress with a high school education who excelled at Kendo."

"You can't keep a baby." "I can and I will. Don't you see? It's the perfect end to our cover. If Koenma sends his assassins after me, what description will he give them? Will they be looking for a Japanese-American exchange student attending Tokyo U who is recently widowed after a marriage of six years who is raising a child of that marriage and living with two old buddies, or is he going to be looking for a dirty vengeful man seeking justice for the wrongs done to him as he seeks to avoid capture by hiding in dank and dark city streets?"

There was silence in the room after Yusuke's impassioned speech, then Kurama's voice shot through their heads.

I think it's a good idea, but Yusuke, can you guarantee the safety of the child in the event that we are indeed captured?

"I will protect her, I won't be captured."

"Fine. Just keep the child under control. Make sure it doesn't wake me up."

"Of course, Kenjiro."

Hiei froze in the motion of leaving the room.

"What did you just call me?"

"Kenjiro. That's your new name. Kuro Jomei Kenjiro."

"I'll kill you."

"You couldn't, I assure you,"

"I don't want a new name."

"You don't think it fits you?"

"No."

Hiei…Kenjiro…it's necessary to have new names, the easiest way for Koenma to find us is to simply track our names, therefore, we need new names that have no connection to our old ones.

Hiei glared at his two roommates, then growled in defeat.

"What do you call yourself then, detective?"

"I am Oyama Ken'ichi Michio," Yusuke shuttered a bit, but continued talking, "and Kurama is Moriwa Rinji Kiyoshi. We should refrain from using our real names, you never know where Koenma's spies are hiding."

Yes…that is a good idea…Michio. We must blend seamlessly into our roles, give no reason for suspicion.

"Yes, of course. We start school next week, have you both found you class list and books?"

"Feh." Hiei left the room.

"I don't think he's too pleased with his class schedule."

No, with Psychology 101, Basic Philosophy, and Child development, I image he isn't.

"I think he'll enjoy them once he gets started. Do you approve of yours?"

Yes, I love history.

"Good, I'm glad." He nodded to himself, and then looked back up, "I'm going to bed, I have a date in…" He looked at his watch, "In like, ten hours, I need to sleep! Night then."

He didn't acknowledge Kurama's answering good night as he walked back into his room, still carrying his little daughter in his arms. When he reached the rooms, he quickly set the wards to recognize her, and then entered. He cursed softly as he realized he had nowhere for the tiny girl to sleep. He eyed the precious bundle in his arm and, shrugging in helplessness, laid her on the bed and set about fashioning a temporary cradle for her out of a drawer. He would go out to buy her the things that a baby needed before his date in the afternoon.

Looking at the clock, he groaned, realizing that it was already one o'clock in the morning. He would have to get up at nine if he was going to have the time to get the things for Kana.

The next morning, Yusuke snapped awake as a result of a nightmare, a dreamscape of shadowy monsters and all too real pain. Looking at his clock, he groaned to see that it was only seven, but knew that after his nightmare, he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. He slowly got out of bed, reluctant to leave the luxury after so long without it.

He looked at his daughter, who was, to his surprise, laying quietly in her "bed". He frowned down at her, it wasn't that he wasn't grateful, but he knew that babies were supposed to cry and generally be a pain in the butt. He shrugged. It didn't really matter, she was, after all, just a part of their disguise.

(a/n: Yeah, sure, just tell yourself that, Yusuke)

Sighing, he lifted her out of the make-shift cradle and began to get ready to leave. Before long, he was in the kitchen and realized that he had no idea of what she would eat.

"You're a baby. You liked mashed things don't you?" He spoke to the baby as if she could understand him. Frowning, he began to pull various vegetables and cereals out of the cupboards and put the hot cereal in one bowl, and mashed the vegetables together in another, then grabbed a piece of fruit and a bowl of hot cereal for himself.

(a/n: Hot cereal is also known as oatmeal, or it's similar anyway)

Three bowls of cereal, one wall, and a clean outfit later, Yusuke was finally ready to face the world with his daughter.

He slowly left the apartment, barely glancing that the glaring Hiei he passed on his way out the door.

"Where are you going, detective?"

"Out. I'll be back before long."

"Very well. I'm going out later. Be back by then."

"I have a date for lunch. I'll be back briefly before that, but then I'm going out again."

"Be back for dinner. Kiyoshi wants to see his mother then."

"Sure." Yusuke shrugged and walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Yusuke was walking into a clothing store, and was immediately surrounded by women, young and old, looking at his daughter. Because of this, it took little time to spend several hundred dollars on clothes that would fit her for the next year or so. He decided to have the clothing shipped to his apartment so that he wouldn't have to deal with the load on his date.

Then he took a trip to a furniture store and found a crib, pen, and changing table without much trouble. The diapers and wipes were a bit more worry, there were thousands of brands and finally he just waited for somebody else to grab some and then took that brand as well.

By the time he was finished, Yusuke only had an hour before his date, so he decided to go to a park that he remembered being not too far from the small store where he was to meet his date for lunch.

He lowered himself into the soft grass of the park. Kana laughed as a butterfly landed on a small flower near her, and Yusuke smiled slightly as he watched his daughter play and allowed his thoughts to drift.

The years in prison had left a permanent scare on his soul that he had tried his best to hide from the others. He had not done so well in hiding it from Hiei though. They were more alike now then ever, both with a dark past and secrets they did not want to share with anyone. And now he was a demon. A powerful, S class demon thanks to his grandfather.

With a herculean effort, Yusuke pulled himself out of his morose thinking and returned to observing his new, currently chattering away in a mixture of basic Japanese and nonsense, daughter. She was a gorgeous baby. Her silky black hair lay feathered against her perfect creamy skin. Bottomless brown eyes peered from beneath thick black lashes. The child appeared to be around three years old, not much of a baby as a toddler.

Looking at his watch, Yusuke realized that he had around fifteen minutes until he had to be at the boutique. Sighing, he lifted Kana out of the grass, settled her on his hip, and hurried to the shop to meet his date. He hummed slightly as he shoved carefully through the crowded Tokyo sidewalks and nearly fell through the door in an attempt to escape the crowd. Laughter followed his entrance and he looked up to see his date giggling at him.

"Nice entrance."

"Thank you. I pride myself on my entrances. Ready to go?" He straightened up and watched as she closed the register with a sharp click.

"Yup. Let's go." She turned back to face him and then her eyes widened at the sight of the baby.

"OOh! She's darling! Is she your daughter?"

"Yeah. Sorry I had to bring her along, my roommates refused to watch her and I don't know anyone who could baby-sit."

"It's no problem, but when we get back I'll give you the name of my sitter, she's excellent. My son loves her!"

"That'd be great, thanks. How old is your son?" As they talked, Yusuke's date locked the boutique door and they began to walk toward the subway.

"Kaemon is four. And your daughter?"

"She's three, and her name is Kana." Yusuke smiled but then suddenly stopped for a moment, blinking in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him in concern. Yusuke shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Hi, my name is Oyama Michio, what's your name?"

She laughed loudly at that.

"I'm Nikko Amaya. It's nice to meet you Oyama-san." the shook hands, grinning at each other.

"Michio, please. I'm not really big on formalities. "

"Very well then Michio-san, call me Amaya." Yusuke nodded sharply and led Amaya into the subway.

The next few minutes was busily spent getting onto the correct subway and finding open seats. When they finally sat, they could talk again.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"A restaurant called Kikugawa. It serves traditional Edo style foods, and it's got excellent food."

(a/n: there is actually a restaurant called Kikugawa near were I live, but I'm only using the name, nothing else. Please don't sue!)

"I can't wait." Amaya looked down at Kana, smiling at the little girl. "She's certainly quiet isn't she? My Kaemon is always gabbering about something or other."

"You should have seen her at the park! I don't know how she was breathing she was talking so much!"

"I know exactly what you mean."

They spent the rest of the ride chattering about their children. Yusuke soon learned many things about child care that he had previously not known, managing to make it seem as though he already knew those things. When they arrived at Kikugawa, they quickly ordered and resumed their conversation, topics ranging from children to movies to schools as Amaya and 'Michio' got to know each other better.

Finally though, it was time to say goodbye.

"May I call you again, Amaya-san?" he asked, looking hopefully into her eyes.

"Yes, please do…here." she grabbed his hand a wrote her phone number on it with a black pen, "And here is the babysitter's name and phone number." She gave him a little slip of paper.

"Thank you very much, Amaya-san."

"I'll see you later Michio-san, and you too Kana-chan."

"Does this mean I get to mean Kaemon-san?"

"Maybe, we'll see." She smiled to let Michio know that she was kidding.

"Goodbye then." Yusuke took her hand and lightly kissed the fingertips before walking away, heading home.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Author's Note: Ok, I'm really really really sorry for the late of updates! I know it's been forever! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and yelled at me to update. I'm sorry the chapter was shorter, but I wanted to get it out. And I STILL haven't gotten to Kurama meeting his mom. Grrr…. I swear it'll be in the next chapter! Maybe Kwabara as well. OK, as far as the new names go, Kurama's name is (first name to last) Kiyoshi Rinji Moriwa, Hiei is Kenjiro Jomei Kuro, and Yusuke is Michio Ken'ichi Oyama. If anybody can guess what the names mean, I'll give them a cookie! Kana Kaida Urameshi/Oyama is Yusuke's adopted daughter! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to have the next up soon! 


End file.
